All My Love
by dauntlessmockingjay24601
Summary: Cas had the perfect date planned for Valentine's Day. But so did Dean. Things get slightly complicated from there. [destiel, high school au, one-shot]


Valentine's day was on Saturday, and Castiel Novak had the best date ever planned for his first boyfriend ever, Dean Winchester. He would take him to the local Italian restaurant for a nice dinner, and then a movie afterwards. A typical romantic comedy, of course. Cas thought it would be appropriate. But, then again, he had never done Valentine's Day for anyone. Dean was his first boyfriend, after all.

Even though the day of lovers was on Saturday, everyone had brought their gifts on Friday. Bags of red and pink were everywhere throughout their high school, and Cas felt a bit giddy to be among the people spending the day with their significant other. It was a nice feeling.

Cas would ask Dean today, before school. The excitement ate away at his stomach, but he kept his cool. He waited at their usual spot, the picnic bench in the courtyard. He didn't wait long, though, before Dean arrived.

"Hey," Dean greeted, sliding next to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too." Cas blushed. The tight knot of excitement swelled. It was time.

"So, Dean..." Cas began.

"Hey, Cas..." Dean said at nearly the same time.

Dean cracked a smile and laughed a little. "You first." Not only was Dean hot, but he was polite, too.

Cas took a deep breath and began. "Do you want to go out on a date tomorrow? At seven? Then, a movie after? I already have the reservation and the tickets, so you don't have to pay for anything..." Cas slowly lost his confidence as he saw Dean's expression. It was muted shock. His green eyes widened in slight horror.

"Umm...it's not that I don't want to, because I do, its just that, umm...I have a, thing, and it's, umm, I'm busy." Dean had a pained expression on his face. "Gotta go," he suddenly said, and practically sprinted away, leaving Cas with a broken heart.

* * *

Dean Winchester didn't believe in love at first sight. But the day he saw Castiel Novak, he knew that he loved him. Never really knowing how to say it to him, he never said anything throughout three years of high school. Until the summer before senior year, Dean thought he would always be Cas's friend. Until one night when he got drunk enough at a party and kissed him. The next day, as Cas helped him with his hangover, Dean admitted his true feelings. They became an official couple the next day.

So when Valentine's Day came, he was ready to take him out on the best date ever: a simple dinner at The Roadhouse at seven (Ellen insisted on not charging him), then a drive around their small town. But the real surprise would be when he drove them to Dean's house. A bunch of rose petals and candles would await Cas, and Dean would sing him the acoustic version of "All My Love". He had been planning this for a month now.

So when Cas asked him on a date first, he panicked. He was the one that was supposed to ask Cas on a date! Not the other way around! So yeah, he overreacted and realized that too late. He should have said: "But I wanted to take you out on a date, too! What a coincidence!" Instead he panicked and turned him down. He was such a dumb shit.

As Dean ran away from Cas like a coward, he bumped into Sam.

"Oh hey, Dean, what's-" Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him into the building before he could finish. Yeah, he was hiding.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, and he sounded more serious than he did before.

"Cas asked me out on a date." Sam nodded. He was there while Dean planned his own date, and had even helped him put it together. For a kid, Sam was pretty smart.

"He already has reservations and tickets for a movie. Oh, Sam, I'm such a fuck up." Dean ran a hand through his hair. God, he was such a fuck up.

"Don't say that, Dean. You panicked, that's all. It can be fixed. I'll fix it." With that, Sam ran out of the building, leaving Dean with his self pity.

* * *

Cas would have to cancel the reservation when he got home. As for the tickets, he planned on giving them to Charlie, so she could go with her girlfriend, Jo.

He and Dean didn't have any classes together,and they only saw each other in the morning, at lunch, and then after school. This always made Cas despondent, but now he was grateful for the space.

All day he watched couples holding hands, exchanging gifts, all awash in a glow of pink and red. Where before he felt like he was one of them, he now felt a twinge of jealousy.

Lunch rolled around, and Cas sat alone, nowhere near their spot. He was so lost in his own thoughts (they all crept back to Dean, they always did) that he didn't notice Sam until he was right next to him.

"Umm, Cas?"

Cas nodded, signaling that he was listening.

"So, I was wondering if you still had the reservation?" Oh. Dean must've told him. Of course.

"I'm going to cancel after school," Cas said somberly.

"And the tickets?"

"Giving them to Jo and Charlie."

"Oh. Well, uh, okay." He paused, and looked like he was processing this. He took a breath and continued. "Keep the reservations, okay? See you around." He walked away, and Cas was left dumbfounded. What did he mean?

* * *

After Sam gave him the info, Dean started formulating Plan B. He would surprise Cas by taking him to the restaurant, so it wouldn't be wasted. He was sure Ellen would understand.

Then, like in his original plan, he would take Cas to his house and woo him with his performance.

He was hoping that would be enough to earn his forgiveness.

It was Saturday night, 6:30. Instead of getting ready for a date with Dean, he was eating a gallon of ice cream. Alone. His brothers and sisters had left with their respective girlfriends and boyfriends. It was one of the only times when he was by himself.

Cas found himself daydreaming about Dean. He tried not to, he really did. Time after time again, his mind always wandered back to him.

A ping from his phone alerted him that he had a text. Thankful for the distraction, he picked it up and found it was from Sam. _Get ready. You have a date at 7._

Cas stared at his phone for a good five minutes. He acted against better instinct and dressed himself in the outfit he planned to wear for the date.

6:55, and he heard the familiar rumble of Dean's Baby. He peeked outside the window, and sure enough, he was there. His heart started thumping erratically against his will. Cas took some deep breaths to calm down. He didn't know where this would go, but he was willing to find out.

* * *

Cas and Dean didn't speak in the car, which made Dean uneasy.

However, when they arrived at the restaurant Cas picked out, he asked one question. Just one word, really. "Why?"

Dean managed a small smile and pulled out a dozen roses from underneath his seat. Offering them to Cas, he said: "Happy Valentine's Day."

Cas was looking at him like he was a Rubik's cube that he just solved and didn't believe he solved it. "Why…?" he asked again, but it was more of a whisper than anything.

Dean sighed and kept the rejected roses. "I'll tell you more inside. We have a reservation, remember?"

The dinner went surprisingly well. Dean cleared up everything, after calling himself a good for nothing jerk that didn't deserve Cas, all at least five times. Cas wanted to slap some good sense into him, but instead he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "If you don't deserve me, then I don't deserve you. You're everything to me, Dean."

Dean beamed the smile that he only really wore for Cas. He leaned across the table and kissed Cas. "I seriously don't know what I did for you to come into my life."

Cas smirked a little. "Nothing...everything. You're you, Dean, and that's perfect."

* * *

The drive to his house made him nervous. He had been told all his life that he was a horrible singer, but it had never plagued him until now. he didn't want to make Cas's ears bleed.

But it was too late to back down now. There were there.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked as he felt Dean slip a blindfold across his eyes.

"Well now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Cas could practically hear the smirk.

Dean led him into his house, then sat him down at what Cas assumed was his couch. He heard Dean shuffling around, but he didn't throw any guesses to what his boyfriend was doing.

"You can take off the blindfold now." (Cas was probably imagining the nervousness lacing Dean's voice.)

What Cas found took his breath away. Dean was on a chair with a guitar on his lap, as if he was going to play it. (Since when did Dean know how to play?) Rose petals littered the ground in a heart shape, and candles were placed haphazardly around the heart. cas could tell Dean did this.

Dean started plucking a few strings and started singing.

_Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light_

_To chase a feather in the wind_

_Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight_

_There moves a thread that has no end._

Of course Dean would do "All My Love". Led Zeppelin was his favorite band. The gesture made his heart melt with love and warmth. If it was possible to love Dean more, he did. Because God, did he love Dean Winchester.

As Dean reached the final chorus, he slowed down just a little, enough to let the meaning of the lyrics set in.

_All of my love, all of my love,_

_All of my love to you._

He finished and smiled lovingly. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Cas felt the tears pool in his eyes, but he willed them not to fall. He wanted to say a million things, among the lines of: "When did you learn how to play," to "Well fuck me sideways that was amazing." Instead Cas launched himself from his seat on the couch at Dean. The guitar fell to the floor, but Dean didn't seem to care.

"I love you," Cas simply said as he kissed Dean. His lips were soft and welcoming as always.

Dean pulled away for a breath, and murmured "I love you, too," before drawing Cas back into the kiss.

* * *

Many years later, Castiel Winchester pegged that Valentine's Day as the best one yet.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it. Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!**

**"All My Love" by Led Zeppelin is in no way mine, and neither is Supernatural.**


End file.
